


butterfly effect

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Museums, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Linh and Marella visit the place where it all began- the San Diego Natural History Museum.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	butterfly effect

“So this is it, huh?” Marella gave the museum a perfunctory glance, and found herself unimpressed. “To be honest, this doesn’t even beat the Ruewen’s enclosures.”

Linh, on the other hand, looked delighted. “This is the lambeosaurus Sophie was talking about!” She dashed over to the exhibit, clutching the guardrail that circled it. “It doesn’t look quite as friendly as Verdi, does it?” She tilted her head. “I’m naming you Sunny.”

“Cute,” Marella said, joining her. She nodded at an empty bench across the room. “You think that’s where Fitz sat?”

“Probably,” Linh agreed. “And outside is the street where Sophie used telekinesis for the first time.” She met Marella’s eye. “Everything started here, Marella. _Everything._ Can you believe it?”

“Is that why you took me here? To chat about the butterfly effect and name the dinosaurs?”

Linh laughed. "Maybe a little bit. But _is_ strange, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Marella leaned on the guardrail. “If Fitz hadn’t met Sophie, I wouldn’t have had Mr. Forkle to help out when I manifested. And you-"

“I’d still be in Exilium,” Linh finished. 

Marella shot her a glance. “Do you think we would have met?”

Linh didn’t hesitate. “I really, really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: museum/aquarium trip


End file.
